User talk:Saris Khan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Garry's Mod Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Madic page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MrC2k (Talk) 23:09, December 24, 2011 Just figured I'd mention that you might want to stop adding pages before Rambo starts freaking out and deleting them. This is true, but still, we're trying to ebb the amount of new pages that wind up created because there are getting to be so many. I'd say to stop making pages for a while, give the existing ones that you've made some time to get noticed more, give it a while. Like a month or so maybe. See if registered users keep making pages often, then other people are going to get the idea that its safe to make a whole bunch of new ones on completely speculative beasts or ones that are overpowered and/or underwritten(see: i.m. pancakes, Mad Scout's page logs), which is what Rambo and I are trying to prevent. Responses 1: I'll see to it as soon as I have time 2: Could probably do that, but if so then don't go deleting the existing list; making a separate one in the same general area on the page would work just as well. I'll see to setting up a table or something when I protect the page. 3: Nobody's stopping you and I've only disallowed creation of character pages. Go ahead and go nuts if you feel like it. lol Thank god you managed to catch onto Zystamatic's activity. I guess he still hasn't learned. Guess I can't leave this place long anymore. CRUSH. KILL. DESTROY. Hi. Reply Hey Galvatron, Thanks for the invitation, I would be delighted to contribute to the TF2 freakshow wiki by creating a article about Major on there, I don't know when I can get to making it, since I have some personal issues at the moment, but at the latest i should be able to get it out around tuesday or wedensday. Also thank you for creating your monsters so that i could make my own :D Cheers, Stylx ahahahahaha- yeah, fuck that. See when I essentially get told to fuck off after a single page placement, I don't tend to look highly on a place. No, I did nothing to provoke him as far as I can remember. For all I can see this is completely out of the blue and because of such as far as I'm concerned he and his wiki can fuck right off. pardon the exaggeration its just been one of those days. I've come to the conclusion that Kuga is rather elitist, and as such i want as little to do with this wiki of his as possible. He just seems to think that his wiki is the only one that matters. He stated his reason for making the freakshow wiki as being because he didn't like how info on this one was organized. If that was the case then why didn't he just start working on the pages to better them instead of go making his own wiki that as far as I can tell he leaves everyone else to do most of the actual work on. I think I've had a change of heart regarding the Freakshow wiki and might come along to edit a few things now and then - if anonymously. I think Kuga was mostly upset because the edit was a copypaste from the GMod wiki. Still could have put it a bit less hostile though. Trouble is I can't think of any other TF2 Freaks/Monsters that aren't already on the thing. Except maybe Giga Demo. Which image is it. So I'm considering elaborating more on Hal/Aldreon's abilities and traits so as to see if he'll wind up on the Freakshow wiki... In all seriousness though, I'm looking to elaborate more on tf2sona Hal for the sake of seeing him on the freakshow wiki. I'd do it myself but frankly I'm scared of Kuga's potential reaction right now, and I'm not the best at keeping to the Freakshow wiki's guidelines for pages. Let me see, there's the whole "VS Scunt" series. He has relatively insubstantial appearances in the old sub milestone and Fad Wars prologue. He cameos at the end of Painis Cupcake/Dangerous Bacon, probably the only, albeit not particularly good, exhibition of his electrical manipulation(which was going to be fixed in the next sub milestone but eh). There's Workloads but thats more a rant than an actual video. He cameos as a sky-voice in the InvertedShadow tennis. And theres text-only details on him in the infodump video thing. Thanks for Fixing Optimus Pootis. I am impressed. Hey there It's me again. Can you talk to Kugawattan for me? I don't know what the deal is with him. He's been eradicting me from the TF2 FreakShow Wiki and is also deleting the pages for my Freaks for no reason, when I did nothing to him in return. I don't expect to be unblocked any time soon(though the block expires a year from now), but if you could talk it out with him that would be great. Please respond ASAP. Thanks. Maybe it's made of chocolate. (talk) 18:25, May 28, 2013 (UTC) I just want to give out a major apology for all of that, and yeah, that's all I want to say. Tell Kuga i'm sorry for all of this. I didn't mean to hurt everyone. Maybe it's made of chocolate. (talk) 19:53, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey there. It's been several days, and i'm less emotional now. Is it okay if we can talk again? Maybe it's made of chocolate. (talk) 16:03, June 1, 2013 (UTC) I don't know. I posted a couple comments on his dA page that he hasn't responded to(yet), and I think he deleted a comment I posted on his new video, even though it didn't say anything negative(though he probably blocked me on YouTube which would explain why). But yeah, i'll try not to bug ya'. I think we should just let it be for a few weeks(maybe a few months) and see what happens. Thank you for your time. Maybe it's made of chocolate. (talk) 00:23, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Hello again I see you guys are making progress on that Vagineer Invasion tennis back at the FreakShow Wiki(though it's ashame LE had to drop out). I was wondering if my BLK Vagineers were still going to make a possible appearance in the tennis? Kugawattan said he would include them, but after that Medizard incident, and after he completely erased the information on the subspecies, i'm not sure if he still keeps his promise. I was also wondering if I could borrow Soldine and Dr. Schadenfeurde for a few videos i'm working on. Please respond as soon as possible. Thanks. Maybe it's made of chocolate. (talk) 14:04, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Well, I was planning to make a Freak vs. Freak video where Schad fights against Dr. Uppengraden(since they both have somewhat similar abilities and personalities). As for Soldine, I was thinking of including him in a new series i'm currently working on. However, I haven't exactly gotten the plot of the series down yet, so I can't give that much information about it at the time being. Maybe it's made of chocolate. (talk) 14:58, July 17, 2013 (UTC) I finished the video with Soldine. Watch it here and tell me watcha' think. Rivfruifv [[User talk:Rivfruifv|''(Do you like arguing on the internet?)]] 04:22, August 5, 2013 (UTC) About last day I'm sorry for the edit spam because I'm only trying to help You by making the articles a bit more handier to edit and also tidy them up a bit. And I'm also sorry for adding Two edits regarding trivia on the other TF2 Freak pages. (Destroyer and Bellatrix.) Destroyer: Destroyer's face is based on People who have suffered from Radiation Poisoning. Bellatrix: Her shapeshifting ability is based on the Two protagonists, Alex Mercer and James Heller from the game series, Prototype. ToxicHolyGrenade (talk) 08:56, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Regarding ToxicHolyGrenade I saw what he posted on your talk page on TF2 Freakshow regarding me, and I say you should just ignore him. He's been pestering me endlessly on YouTube lately and quite frankly he doesn't know what he's talking about or who he's dealing with. He's also a sockpuppet of Soldine1000, his old account of which was blocked for disobeying direct rules, meaning he is also trying to evade the ban. And for that, I think he should be blocked again. Just saying. Rivfruifv [[User talk:Rivfruifv|(Do you like arguing on the internet?)]] 23:14, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Cease and Desist SarisKhan, I'm going to treat You like an adult. I know You and your certain friends are angry or hostile or not trusting Me but I understand. Here's the thing, Because Kugawattan made the rules, and some People didn't follow the rules, You can't go to someone and give them year-long blocks then insulting them (If You do it, I won't be annoyed with You.) If You don't want to deal with people like this, You shouldn't have thought about the rules from the start. Everything what He's done is his fault. No offence. Once again, I'm not annoyed with You. Also, Everything that your certain friends have done (ShermanZAtank, Shirosaki97, Kugawattan, and You) is they're fault. No offence again. To be honest, What You and your certain friends have done to Me is not going to change everything because of anger/distrust/hostility. I'm sincerely sorry, but You need to face everything on what You all have done. Plus, Shirosaki97 called Me a damn brutally honest complete idiot. So yes, You need to face it. I'm a clever, autistic, and christian person. ToxicHolyGrenade (talk) 19:16, June 2, 2014 (UTC) OK, I'll attempt to follow the rules. Plus, I'm not arguing with You, I'm just asking calmly. It's just the block lasts for one year and I wanted to be unblocked. I'm sorry everything needs to be this way and I understand. ToxicHolyGrenade (talk) 22:30, June 2, 2014 (UTC) I've Changed My TF2 Feaks I just want You to know that I've changed my TF2 Freaks even more so You don't want to deal with Me anymore. I'm annoyed. ToxicHolyGrenade (talk) 09:40, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Did You hear anything I said? ToxicHolyGrenade (talk) 22:03, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Plus, when I'm banned/blocked, I'm not able to leave messages. ToxicHolyGrenade (talk) 22:07, June 21, 2014 (UTC) I know You want Me to leave You be, but I'm not obeying that because what your saying is rude, but I understand. Once again, I've changed my TF2 Freaks massively, what's so awful about that? BTW, I'm not antagonising You. And I'm not annoying, I'm just saying. I think You need to consider what your doing. Plus, I gave ShermanZAtank some new stuff that will might be apart with the TF2 Freakshow Wiki. That will be new rules, categories, and one page. I'm sincerely sorry everything needs to be this way. ToxicHolyGrenade (talk) 17:57, July 9, 2014 (UTC) I'm not arguing. Please take a deep breath and clear your mind completely on what has happened. It's been 2 Months since You blocked Me, so yes, It's time to move away from a billion miles from it all and forget about it all. ToxicHolyGrenade (talk) 20:22, July 9, 2014 (UTC) I'm afraid this has gone too far. I'm sincerely sorry for annoying You. Plus, I DO prefer both Rivfruitv's side and Kugawattan's side.﻿ I also help Gmodders to give them Tutorial Videos so they can be more professional at making Garry's Mod Machinimas. I did that with Kugawattan, Shirosaki97, TheInvertedShadow, Hellman604, Swiff and lastly, You. To be technically honest, I will always do that until certain Gmodders like You have gained trust with Me. It's not your fault and You know it. Because You've banned Me, I will help You. Just because Robbers steal special things and some may "accuse" them of committing a sin doesn't mean that I do. I don't blame People because I'm a polite person. ToxicHolyGrenade (talk) 20:57, August 10, 2014 (UTC) I did leave You alone long enough, it's time to forget on what has happened. It's been 3 months since You've blocked Me. There is no need to let the frustration take over on what has happened 3 months ago. I despise selfishness also. I don't give up so easily. At times, You need to listen to people incase of important things, that means Me too. And sometimes, You. Someday, We can be friends if I can help You with your gmodding skills. Once again, I'm responsible for giving Kugawattan and his friends those tutorial videos until maybe they will establish trust within Me. Furthermore, DasBoSchitt's 4th episode of Know Your Schitt also contains the command on how to deal with the Medic's Coat Tails to make it more easier. That means the other hard-to-move ragdolls as well. In freedom of speech, it's my will to help all gmodders like You to become more and more advanced than before. Lastly, I'm also a gmodder. ToxicHolyGrenade (talk) 20:06, August 11, 2014 (UTC) I could help you in this whole "debacle" between you and THG. So, from what I understand, there's been some bad blood between you and ToxicHolyGrenade, from his TF2 Freaks to annoyance. I'll just say that I'm a mostly neutral party here, but I'm available if you need any help. - ThePunchGuy (talk) 21:31, August 11, 2014 (UTC) I've changed my TF2 Freaks anyway, what's the problem with that? Since I've broken the rules, I will help You. ToxicHolyGrenade (talk) 22:13, August 11, 2014 (UTC) PS: I understand if You'll never forgive Me. Once more, I will help You. ToxicHolyGrenade (talk) 22:19, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Owing an Apology SarisKhan, I'm afraid I need to confess this time. I've completely erased all of Devastator's abilities, and I'm going to change them to something else, so you won't be bothered. You need to end this war against me, and end it peacefully. One year ago, Rivfruitv stated to me that Kugawattan has made an offensive screenshot in Steam that shows OluapPlayer, Kugawattan, and you, having a party at the Jail Cell, also showing Rivfruitv locked behind bars (if I'm correct.) But I'm not against Kugawattan, only his attitude. If you don't get it, ask Kugawattan or Rivfruitv themselves. In my pointers, some Gmodders you'll might be friends with, might have a rude attitude that I've said earlier, while others are polite and nice, just like TheInvertedShadow, But, you cannot trust everybody, until they're friendliness has reached its friendship point. If I was you, I would do what I've said, but I will be polite and nice towards them. Plus, I didn't get any messages from Kugawattan since, trying to apologise. I really don't get why he's not always replying as much as he used to. So go ahead, hate me if you want, or not, but I still apologize. What if a gmodder made a screenshot of YOU being locked in prison, would you like it? It's obvious to say that you'll not like it, you'll be offended and upset. Sorry if THAT offended you a bit. The besides, everybody DOES make hard decisions, everybody, and that means you. In the other side of the cave, I apologise for aggravating you to no end. To avoid getting blocked again, I'm not going to edit at the TF2 Freakshow Wiki ever, ever again, unless if there's new notable videos to add over there. If I get banned again, I'm going to make the banning behaviours fair. Instead of year long blocks, make them two/three/four month blocks, as long as they're not at higher numbers above four. I beyond and absolute apologise. ToxicHolyGrenade (talk) 20:37, November 26, 2014 (UTC) I'm Finished with You I've had enough with this bullshit. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U9kTPihp84Q) ToxicHolyGrenade (talk) 21:31, February 15, 2015 (UTC) I don't care. You deserve being guilty dispite your mean antics. Due to the point if stated it, I expect you not to say that I've still broken the damn rules over at the "said wiki." The besides, there's no way I'm an idiot, I'm at the 40% level of autism which includes me to have average intelligence, I garentee you that. Because you've said that you thought I had a behavior for "accusing" a shop keeper deserving a sin for calling the police, "this is not true at all." Give up and you'll have no damn problems. (http://kidshealth.org/teen/diseases_conditions/learning/autism.html) ToxicHolyGrenade (talk) 16:16, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Final I need to confess for my past doings. The besides, I've reuploaded Kaveren's videos featuring Fiammetta and put them back up into the TF2 Freakshow Wiki. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2FDR0READ1s) I'm not an idiot god dammit. IonizingHolyGrenade (talk) 21:33, April 28, 2015 (UTC) That's bullshit, I'm actually a clever person. Let me give this advice. If this keeps up, I'm forced to report your YouTube channel to shut it down as a punishment for hostility here. Let's not allow it to come to that. It's time to give you a chance to redeem yourself, and that particular doing is a peaceful ending. The burdon of proof is on you. Good luck. IonizingHolyGrenade (talk) 13:02, April 29, 2015 (UTC) I was only giving you a warning to stop, that's it. IonizingHolyGrenade (talk) 17:30, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Heya Saris Long time no see. :3 Anyway, I needed some quick help from ye'. I was about to get to work on the eighth episode of Pancolawich Adventure, when I noticed that the female Engineer model I use to make Silhouette was missing from my index. Going through the Workshop a couple times over, it appears that the person who originally uploaded it had deleted it. It was the same model that Kugawattan uses to make Tella, but team-colored. Is there a way you could hook me up with a download for either Tella's model or the normal team-themed one? Rivfruifv [[User talk:Rivfruifv|(Do you like arguing on the internet?)'']] 18:30, January 31, 2017 (UTC)